God Parent!
by Browlax
Summary: The twins of Chucky the killer doll are introduced to something new to experience...


Chucky & Eddie Caputo, old friends since, were having a regular conversation, all kinds of things escaping from their mouths. Thoughts popped into their mind easily, & they HAD to share them with each other. They laughed, cried (because of laughter), made expressions, & many other actions that would usually happen in a conversation.

Glen, out of the blue, appeared into Chucky's mind. He thought Eddie would make an excellent God Parent. He pointed his tiny finger in the air, getting ready to share the idea. "Hey, Eddie. I have an idea! My son Glen randomly popped in my head, but I was wondering if you'd like to be his God Parent?"

The curly haired man becomes shocked at the question and stutters, smiling. "R-Really?"

The scarred doll only nods, smiling in response. Eddie was really shocked when he asked him that, because he never asks questions like those for example. He always thought they were 'goofy' since he was human.

"I thought you'd never ask, Chucky. It's impossible to say 'no'! I'd love to!", he decided. In response, Chucky let out his original chuckle, very glad. "Very good."

The next day, the scarred doll went to his son, Glen, ready to share some news he'd be delighted to hear. "Hey son. Got some news for ya'. Eddie, my pal, decided he'd be your God Parent. Would you be glad because of that?", he asked, his wounded hand on his son's shoulder. "Would I?!", he replied in his British accent, smiling with his razor sharp teeth showing.

Chucky smiled. "Alright. Exciting, huh?" "Yes, Datty!", he replied, fulfilled with joy. Glen wondered to himself, for a moment, 'Would it be amazing to have a God Parent?'. He had his fingers crossed about it (literally), smiling during each moment.

Glenda, Chucky's young daughter walked to him, her frizzy red hair flaming. "Hey, Daddy. I hear 'God Parent' coming from your mouth. Speak up about it.", she said, sounding just like her father. "Yeah. Glen has a new God Parent, & guess who it is?", he asked.

"A hob nocker.", she chuckled, a laugh so similar to her father's. "That's my girl. My pal Eddie.", he responded, proud of how much him & his daughter are alike. "Oh. I knew that. Cool.", the young girl said. She always hated her brother, making fun of him for the good things that happened. She loved her father more than her mother, Tiffany, & she always agreed with his opinions. People called her 'The Lake Shore Strangler Jr.'.

"Oh dear sister, please don't make fun of me.", Glen begged his sister. "It's my duty to, you butt-hole.", she snarled, rolling her pale blue eyes. "Your 'duty'?!", he sighed. "You mean...YOUR 'DOOTY'.", she joked. Chucky snorted at his daughter's joke, covering his mouth to conceal it. "Enough gabbing you two.", he commanded his children. "Glenda, I have to admit your jokes are just HILARIOUS at your age. You must get it from me.", he chuckled.

"Thank you, Chucky.", Glenda replied. "NOT BY THE REAL NAME, KID.", he pointed out, not admiring his child calling him by his real name. "Anywho...about the main subject, does this mean I have a God Parent too?", she asked, glaring at Glen.

"Sure.", Chucky nodded. "Cool. We good.", she smiled, her baby teeth showing. "Let's just remember my pal is your God Parent for the both of you.", he smiled. "Yes Datty.", a British voice agreed. "Yeah, yeah, we got that big guy.", a female voice agreed along with the other.

"Very good. You two carry on well. Looks like your mom gave birth to two little listeners.", Chucky said, rubbing his hands through each of his children's hair.

The twins were excited to have a God Parent around. They've never met him before, & that gave the entire plan a spice of interest. "Sister, this is so exciting!", Glen boomed to his sister. "Duh, stupid. I know that.", she scowled, crossing her pale arms.

Chucky met up with Eddie, telling him what wonders his children had for having a God Parent. "My kids are happy about ya' being their God Parent.", he smiled, waiting for a positive response. "'Kids'?", he responded, forgetting about Glenda.

"Yeah. You forgot about my girl, did you?", the scarred doll cocked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess so.", the man replied, feeling idiotic. "Anyways, if they have any troubles, let me know. That's why God Parents are around.", he mentioned, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Understood.", Chucky nodded, each thumb up.


End file.
